1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists a printer, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,763, in which a front cover of the printer includes a manual slot through which a sheet is manually inserted and fed into the printer. With such a structure, printing is favorably performed on thick paper such as postcards.